Es y siempre será por ti
by Suki90
Summary: — ¿De verdad es… por mi…? / Es, y siempre será por ti… eres el rayo de luz que me guía en la obscuridad…


**Disclaimer:** Nanatsu no Taizai / Los Siete Pecados Capitales no me pertenecen, todos los derechos están reservados por Nakaba Suzuki, Kodansha y A-1 Pictures.

* * *

 **T** ítulo: Es y siempre será por ti.  
 **A** nime: Nanatsu no Taizai / Los Siete Pecados Capitales (C)  
 **P** areja: Meliodas x Elizabeth Lionés – Melizabeth –

* * *

 **Es y siempre será por ti.**

* * *

Después de un ajetreado día, de haber llorado y llorado tras el regreso del capitán y dueño del Sombrero de Jabalí, todos los ahí presentes decidieron que era hora de descansar un poco. Tenían que ir en busca de los demás pecados y compañeros para poder hacerle frente a los 10 Mandamientos que ahora hacían lo que querían con Britania; pero… sus energías necesitaban estar al máximo.

Con pasos presurosos, Elizabeth salió del baño con su pijama puesta y se dirigió hacia la cama que desde hacía varios meses ya compartía con el rubio, quien en ese momento se encontraba viendo hacia la ventana con seriedad, quien al sentir el movimiento en el colchón despegó su mirada y vio como su princesa se lanzaba hacia él, haciendo que ambos cayesen sobre la gran almohada que ahí había.

— ¿Estás bien Elizabeth? —preguntó el capitán con gracia al sentir como los brazos de la princesa lo rodeaban con fuerza— Como que hoy andas un poco muy aprensiva… —tampoco es que le disgustara a decir verdad, pero le causaba algo de gracia y curiosidad ese gran cambio. Ahora Elizabeth no tenía mucho reparo en acercarse a él, abrazarlo o tocarlo.

— No puedo evitarlo… —le respondió ella sin voltear a verlo, acurrucándose más contra el pecho del demonio, permitiéndose escuchar el latido de su corazón… o al menos de uno de los tantos que tenía—. Estoy tan feliz de que esté de vuelta. Lo extrañé tanto Señor Meliodas… —susurró, intentando que las lágrimas no volviesen a salir, ya había llorado bastante, debía mostrarle a Meliodas lo que había crecido ese mes.

Viéndola con una mirada tranquila y dulce, el capitán terminó por corresponder el gesto de la princesa y comenzó a acariciar el largo cabello plateado de la tercera en la línea del trono del reino de Lioness— Yo también te extrañé... Mientras estaba en el purgatorio… no paraba de pensar en que tenía que volver contigo no importando qué.

Las mejillas de Elizabeth no pudieron estar más coloradas en ese momento. Su corazón latía a mil por hora. Que la persona que más amaba le dijera todo eso la hacía inmensamente feliz; saber que ella era la que ocupaba su mente era halagador, aunque de pronto la pena por los demás pecados se hizo presente y soltando una pequeña risilla, la princesa le respondió.

— Por más que me gustaría aceptar tales palabras con libertad, siento que al mismo tiempo no sería correcto —comenzó ella, mientras no dejaba de aspirar el aroma del hombre que la tenía rodeada con sus brazos—. Pareciera como si no hubiese pensado en los demás Señor Meliodas…

Aquel comentario sólo hizo que Meliodas sonriese un poco más. Esa era una de las tantas cualidades de Elizabeth que le gustaban, su preocupación por los demás. A ella no le gustaba ser la única persona que fuese feliz, quería que todo el mundo gozase de una buena vida y que siempre estuvieran en la mente de sus seres queridos.

— A veces está bien ser un poco egoísta, Elizabeth —le respondió suavemente—. Pero si te hace sentir mejor, claro que pensé en ellos, son mis camaradas, mis amigos… por supuesto que jugaron un factor importante para mi regreso… pero esos seis son muy fuertes, así que sé que estarán bien y que no necesito preocuparme.

De alguna forma esas palabras la aliviaban, pero luego recordó…— Pero el Señor Ban…

Con una mirada llena de determinación, Meliodas miró hacia el cielo por la ventana de su habitación— Sé que Ban aún sigue vivo… No tiene permitido morir…

— Señor Meliodas… —susurró Elizabeth al finalmente levantar un poco la mirada hacia el demonio que la tenía presa entre sus brazos. Ella sabía lo que en ese momento debía estar sintiendo el capitán de los pecados, Ban era su mejor amigo, alguien con quien había tenido sus momentos de tensión, pero que al final lo único que hicieron fue fortalecer ese lazo que los unía.

Uno que ella sentía que por más que se esforzara… no podía superar.

Es decir, sabía que la quería y que de alguna forma esa era la razón por la cual él se la pasaba… bueno, tocándola, e insinuando a veces algunas cosas, que al final terminó entendiendo por pasar tanto tiempo a su lado; pero aún así existía la duda de… si sólo era un mero gusto o de verdad… había algo más allá, algo muy bello y precioso entre los dos que se formó con el pasar del tiempo.

La princesa quería creer que sí, que, aunque fuese diferente al lazo que Meliodas podía tener con Ban, el suyo era igual de importante. Pero después recordó algo importante, algo que en su momento platicó con su querida amiga Diana…

— _¿A qué te refieres con tener a alguien que te ame de la misma forma? —preguntó la gigante, quien en ese momento estaba del mismo tamaño que la princesa. Ambas estaban paseando por la ciudad después de haber declarado que amaba al rubio de ojos verdes. La princesa Elizabeth tan sólo asintió— ¿Por qué dices eso? Elizabeth, ¡el capitán te quiere! ¡Estoy segura! ¡Basta sólo con verlo cuando está contigo…!_

 _No soportando más, la de ojos azules la interrupió— ¡Suficiente…! —expresó Elizabeth, alejándose de Diana._

— _¿Elizabeth…? —preguntó Diana nerviosa, ¿se había enojado? Eso era algo nuevo, no había visto nunca que la princesa se molestase con ella…_

— _Yo sé que me quiere Diana… —respondió ella, pero aún sin verla._

 _La de cabellos cafés ladeó confundida su cara— ¿Entonces…?_

— _Pero… Es que, yo sé que el Señor Meliodas anteriormente tuvo… una novia, o amante, y… —paró de pronto, intentando controlar su voz; no quería que Diana la viera llorar de nuevo—. Mo sé, siento que… ese sentimiento aún está ahí dentro… que aún ama a esa persona… —comentó la princesa mientras abrazaba sus brazos contra su pecho—. Sé que a mí me quiere pero… ¿y si no me ama? ¿Y si no siente lo mismo que yo? ¿Y si tan sólo soy un reemplazo?_

 _La gigante, no sabiendo bien qué hacer con respecto a eso tan sólo se dedicó a verla con tristeza mientras la tomaba de la mano con fuerza— Ay Elizabeth…_

— _Es por eso que…no le quiero decir nada… —susurró la de ojos azules sin soltarse del agarre que su amiga había comenzado._

 _Diana entendía bien lo que la princesa le decía, pero ella no quería que su amiga pasara por lo mismo que ella pasaba con King— Aún siento que deberías decirle, nunca sabes qué podrá pasar después… —le respondió la castaña, logrando captar la atención de la princesa, quien al final decidió no decir nada y continuar caminando junto al pecado de la envidia por las calles de Lionés._

Tomando algo de valor, la princesa aspiró un poco de aire y se dirigió hacia el demonio— Disculpe, Señor Meliodas…

— ¿Hmm? —respondió él, regresando su mirada hacia la que tenía sobre su pecho, quien después poco a poco se fue incorporando y quedó sentada en la orilla de la cama— ¿Elizabeth?

— Quisiera… Me gustaría preguntarle algo… —habló ella con nerviosismo, pero a la vez seriedad.

No comprendiendo bien el cambio de la princesa, Meliodas tan sólo se limitó a asentir y dejar que un pequeño "Mjm" se escuchara, dándole paso a Elie para que preguntase lo que gustara o la traía inquieta.

— Bueno… es que… yo quería saber si… —comenzó a decir. Sabía qué tenía preguntarle pero… ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía si tendría mucho sentido hacerlo ya que… bueno, jamás le había dicho lo mucho que lo amaba.

— ¿Elizabeth? —preguntó Meliodas, acercándose un poco hacia la orilla para intentar verla a la cara.

Siendo consciente de la cercanía que el rubio tenía ahora con ella, la princesa tan sólo decidió que, fuese lo que fuese a pasar, era hora de afrontar las cosas. Estaba nerviosa, si, pero si quería estar a su lado para siempre debía hacerlo, no podía vivir en un mundo en donde él no estuviese en su vida.

Así que, nuevamente tomando un poco más de aire, Elizabeth giró su rostro hacia él, y con determinación lo miró— Señor Meliodas, usted… ¿Qué soy realmente… para usted?

— ¿Qué…? —preguntó Meliodas rápidamente, siendo sorprendido por aquella pregunta por parte de la princesa— ¿Pero de qué estás hablando, Elizabeth…?

— Por favor, Señor Meliodas, necesito saber… qué soy realmente para usted, qué… ¿Qué tan importante soy de verdad en su vida…? —respondió ella, no apartando su seria mirada del capitán.

Guardando un poco de silencio, el rubio se dedica a verla con detenimiento. Realmente aquellas preguntas no se las esperaba, nunca pensó en que Elizabeth lo enfrentaría de esa manera; aunque bueno, debía admitir que la sumisa princesa que comenzó su viaje a su lado hace mucho que había dejado de existir. Ahora era una mujer que si bien no tenía el mismo nivel de poder que los demás, buscaba ser cada vez más fuerte. Ella quería ser parte de ellos, porque los quería, porque lo quería… él sabía eso muy bien y esperaba que ella igual lo supiera, pero parecía ser que las cosas había ido por otro lado.

— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Pensé que sabías bien que eres alguien muy importante para todos nosotros Elizabeth —comentó el capitán, no dejando nunca de ver a la princesa.

— Lo sé… sé eso muy bien, pero… —paró un momento—, eso no es suficiente. Yo sé que todos me quieren, que usted también… pero…. pero lo que yo quiero saber es… es si usted siente lo mismo que yo —susurró ella con lentitud, aunque fue lo suficientemente alto como para que Meliodas la escuchase.

— Lo mismo que tú… —susurró Meliodas también, dejando que su flequillo ocultase su mirada.

— Lo que yo quiero saber es… si usted… —volvió a detenerse, tenía… debía tomar valor—. Si usted me quiere, me… ama, así como yo a usted, por ser Elizabeth Lionés… —comenzó ella con vergüenza, ésta vez no pudiendo soportar más el verlo fijamente—, o si tan sólo soy un mero reemplazo…

Listo, lo había dicho. Y a decir verdad, ahora se arrepentía, tenía mucho miedo… temor a conocer la verdad, terror a que sus suposiciones fueran ciertas, que sólo era un reemplazo. Pero lo hecho, hecho está y así se queda. Así que lo único que le quedaba por hacer era esperar la respuesta que él tenía para darle… si es que en realidad había una.

Sin embargo el silencio en la habitación no desapareció jamás, lo único que se escuchaba era el canto de los grillos que yacían afuera y sus respiraciones, incluso Elizabeth podía jurar escuchar el latir de sus corazones con calidad. Tump… tump... uno tras uno sin detenerse, un delicado pero a la vez fuerte latido que producía millones de sensaciones y emociones en quienes aún vivían, al igual que tormentos.

Y Elizabeth sentía que no podía más con ese tormento que yacía dentro de su corazón. Por lo que, no importándole nada más, la princesa se levantó de golpe, llamando la atención del rubio.

— Por favor, discúlpeme, Señor Meliodas… —expresó ella sin verlo, de pie frente a la cama—. Fue una pregunta tonta, no debí hacerla… —confesó—. Creo… creo que por hoy lo dejaré dormir solo. Le pediré al Gran Maestro Zaratras, que si no es mucha molestia, me permita usar esa habitación —le explicó ella—. Con permiso…

Pero no habiendo dado ni un paso hacia adelante, la joven princesa de Lionés sintió un enorme jalón desde su brazo. De pronto sintió como su cuerpo perdió el equilibrio y comenzó a caer. Elizabeth esperó el golpe, pero este nunca llegó, lo único que percibió fue como un pequeño pero fuerte brazo la acurrucaba en su regazo y con la otra tomaba su rostro para obligarla a mirar aquellos orbes color esmeralda.

El sonrojo en las mejillas de Elizabeth no se hizo esperar— Se-Señor Meliodas...

— Jamás vuelvas a pensar… que eres un reemplazo, Elizabeth… —susurró Meliodas, quien al hacerlo logró que sus alientos chocasen entre si y ambos fuesen capaz de sentir aquella pequeña brisa que fue producto de ello.

— Pe-Pero es que…

Sin embargo, el rubio posó su dedo índice sobre los rosados labios de la princesa para silenciarla— Escúchame, sé por qué preguntas esto y por qué has llegado a pensar en esa posibilidad —comenzó él, logrando que el intento de la de cabellos plateados por hablar se dispersara—. Pero jamás sería capaz de hacerte algo así… soy un demonio, si… pero eres demasiado importante para mí como para hacerte daño de esa manera —explicó Meliodas mientras con cuidado retiraba su dedo de los labios de Elie.

— Yo lo sé… pero es que… cuando estuvimos entrenando con Lady Zanneli, cuando lo vi llorar al saber qué tipo de prueba era… yo…

— Lo sé, y perdóname por haberte hecho pensar cosas que no eran…. —volvió a interrumpir Meliodas—. Elizabeth, no puedo mentirte, sigo queriendo a Liz —confesó él, logrando así que los ojos de la princesa se abriesen de sobremanera —. Ella fue una persona muy importante para mí, y cuya muerte me destrozó como no tienes idea…

Los ojos de Elizabeth comenzaron a aguarse levemente antes de desviar la mirada, ella ya lo sabía. Pero era… doloroso escucharlo. Intentó alejarse de él para poder retirarse y tratar de sobrellevar aquel inmenso dolor que ahora estaba sintiendo… pero cuando lo intentó, el firma brazo de Meliodas no se lo permitió; la acercó más a él y de nueva cuenta con su otra mano la obligó a mirarlo.

— Pero escúchame bien, Elizabeth… —pidió él, casi como si se lo ordenara—. El que siga queriendo a Liz no es un impedimento para que te ame a ti como lo hago… —confesó él finalmente, logrando que los ojos de la princesa se abrieran estrepitosamente y varias lágrimas cayeran de sus orbes.

— S-Señor Meliodas, pero eso… no…

Meliodas negó con su cabeza, mientras una sonrisa comprensiva aparecía en su rostro. Entendía bien el por qué su princesa no parecía creerle— Los antiguos amores, aquellos que significaron mucho para uno… jamás se olvidan Elizabeth, los atesoras siempre porque te brindaron momentos de felicidad y cariño… Pero cuando estos ya no están… uno debe seguir adelante, y si la vida te brinda la oportunidad de amar de nuevo… debes tomarla —comentó él, mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de Elie—. En un principio, pensé que jamás podría olvidar a Liz, que ella siempre sería la persona que amaría hasta el día de mi muerte…. pero cuando llegaste tú, y me mostraste tu calidez… poco a poco… la herida se fue cerrando… y un nuevo sentimiento comenzó a brotar…

— Señor Meliodas, yo… yo sólo… —intentó decir, pero en realidad no sabía qué debía responder. Aquellas palabras hacían que su corazón brincase de alegría y la obligaran a no saber bien qué palabras o respuesta expresar.

— Tú no eres un reemplazo, eres quien me sanó… y quien me dio la oportunidad de ser feliz otra vez —expresó con suavidad mientras poco a poco iba desapareciendo la distancia que había entre los dos—. Elizabeth… te amo…

Y sin darle realmente oportunidad a la princesa de responder algo, el espacio que antes los separaba finalmente se vio desvanecido por la unión de los labios de ambos.

La tercera princesa del Reino de Lionés no podía ocultar la sorpresa en su mirada, no sólo por la confesión que tanto anhelaba saber, sino por el hecho de que aquel contacto le resultó tremendamente repentino. No es que no lo desease, por los todos los dioses, habían soñado poder estar así con el rubio desde hacía tanto tiempo, pero jamás pensó que la oportunidad se daría finalmente.

Sin embargo, todo aquello comenzó a perder importancia mientras sus ojos se iban cerrando lentamente, perdiéndose en aquel contacto tan anhelado. La princesa finalmente se dejó llevar, rodeando por fin el cuello del capitán al mismo tiempo en que él soltaba su rostro y la apegaba lo más que podía a él al mismo tiempo en que iba buscando que no estuviese incomoda en la posición en la que se encontraba.

Aquel beso pareció congelar el tiempo a su alrededor, para ambos no había nadie más en ese universo, no existía nadie más que ellos; incluso los 10 mandamientos habían desaparecido de la faz de la tierra y de sus pensamientos en ese momento. Habían deseado tanto poder estar así desde hacía tiempo, que no podían controlar aquellas emociones que nacían dentro de ellos.

Si por ambos fuera, no se separarían nunca, no querían dejar de sentir los labios del otro sobre los suyos, pero el oxigeno era vital y habían de respirar. Cuando ambos se separaron, ambos pares de ojos se encontraron de nuevo, y le permitieron al otro ver aquel fuego que poco a poco iba avivándose.

— Es por mi… ¿De verdad es… por mi…? —susurró ella de nuevo, ella lo sabía a la perfección ahora, ese beso que se habían dado se lo había terminado de aclarar, pero… el deseo de escucharlo la incitó a preguntar de nueva cuenta.

Con una pequeña risilla, Meliodas se acercó de nuevo a ella, y rosando levemente su nariz con la de ella, le respondió— Es, y siempre será por ti, Elizabeth… eres el rayo de luz que me guía en la obscuridad…

Enternecida y feliz por las palabras del demonio, nuevas lágrimas se acumulan en los azulados ojos de la princesa, y con su rostro más rojo que nunca, Elizabeth sonríe con dulzura.

— Lo amo Señor Meliodas, más que a nadie en este mundo… —confesó ella propiamente antes de que el rubio de ojos verdes desapareciera de nueva cuenta el espacio que había entre ambos, logrando que un nuevo beso se produjera.

Ahora que ambos habían confesado ese gran y genuino amor que sentían por el otro, la inocencia con la que antes habían producido ese contacto poco a poco se fue perdiendo. Aquel beso por cada segundo que pasaba se iba haciendo cada vez más intenso, la pasión que comenzaban a sentir los inundaba cada vez más.

Tan intenso era aquel sentir, que la princesa inconscientemente entre abrió sus labios para permitirle a Meliodas que profundizara un poco más su unión. Aquella sensación era nueva para la tercera hija del Rey, pero si era con él… entonces todo estaría bien; se entregaría a esa caricia con todo lo que tuviera que dar, ya que se lo estaría dando a él y solamente a él.

Todo esto parecía un sueño para los dos, y honestamente no querían despertar… pero aquel beso los estaba comenzando a volver locos, la necesidad de continuar y explorar juntos se hacía cada vez más grande… pero eso era algo que no podían permitirse aún… había cosas que tenían que hacer, y ambos lo sabían. Así que poco a poco la intensidad con la que se besaban fue disminuyendo, hasta concluir con una serie de besos suaves y traviesos que cada uno iba depositando en los labios del otro mientras se alejaban.

Una vez habiéndose separado por completo, sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo, y como si hubiesen hecho una pequeña travesura, una pequeña risilla sale de sus bocas al mismo tiempo mientras sus frentes se unían.

— No vuelvas a pensar que eres un reemplazo, ¿está bien…? —le pidió Meliodas a Elizabeth, mientras se iba recostando en la cama, así ambos estarían más cómodos.

Elizabeth, quien al final terminó por posar su cabeza sobre el pecho del capitán nuevamente, sonrió y abrazó con mayor fuerza el pequeño pero fuerte cuerpo del demonio de ojos esmeralda antes de asentir.

— Lo amo Señor Meliodas, lo amaré el resto de mi vida —reiteró ella con una inmensa felicidad.

Meliodas, quien en ese momento no podía ver el rostro de Elizabeth, tan sólo sonrió como si fuese un niño y, apretando su agarre al igual que lo hizo ella, le respondió— Y yo a ti también, por siempre, aunque muera...

* * *

 **Suki:** Bueno, quiero situar esta historia después de que Meliodas despierte, porque es obvio que lo hará aunque se tarden unos cuantos capítulos más. Esta situación me la vengo pensando desde antes de todo este meollo de la muerte de nuestro capi. Sé que algún día llegará el momento en que Elizabeth le pregunte al querido y bello rubio si él siente lo mismo que ella, por ser ella… no por ser un reflejo de Liz. A estas alturas yo creo firmemente que si, y tampoco creo que él se haya enamorado de todas y cada una de las reencarnaciones… ¿Quién quita que no las haya visto a todas o no con todas logró congeniar lo suficiente?

También adapté una escena extra del capítulo 111, en donde Diana y Elizabeth están caminando por la ciudad después de que ven a Meliodas solo al Gowther haberlo dejado por irse con Guila. Necesitaba un espacio para eso y encontré ese pequeño hueco.

En fin, gracias por leer este pequeño escrito. Espero que les haya gustado.

¡Saludos!

.

.

.

 _ **Suki90, presentó.**_


End file.
